Dead Hearts
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Regina picked up a tattered decorative pillow between two fingers, disgusted, and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed. "You really need to start watching where you put that hook, pirate," - Pirate Queen oneshot (mild M rating for sexual situations/cursing)


Regina picked up a tattered decorative pillow between two fingers, disgusted, and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed. "You really need to start watching where you put that hook, pirate," she commented dryly, rolling her eyes.

"You really need to stop calling me 'Graham' while I'm fucking you," he countered in suit, lazily rolling to face her.

Regina looked taken aback, "I-"

"You didn't know you did that, love?"

"I don't… recall," she stumbled, hating how he always managed to catch her off guard.

"So who was he then?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped, sitting up, pulling the sheets up to cover her chest.

"Well, _Queen_, he must have at least been a good lover if you could confuse me with him," Hook smirked charmingly, standing up and beginning to dress.

Regina started to say something, but instead, clenched her jaw shut with a sharp shake of her head. "I'm going to have to start charging you for those pillows,"

"And shall I start charging you for the multiple orgasms?" He asked nonchalantly, as if he were asking her the time of day.

Regina's mouth dropped open and she quickly stood up, glancing over her shoulder at the pirate. His back was towards her, still glistening slightly with sweat from their recent romp. She noticed that he appeared to be deftly buttoning his trousers with his single hand, unsurprised, since she had experienced other things he could do with those fingers. "Fuck you," she muttered, slipping into her panties and reaching for her blouse that had been messily discarded on her carpet.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'm quite spent," he teased. "…So this man of yours,"

"You need to let that go," she warned.

"How did he die?" he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Why don't we talk about Milah?" It was Hook's turn to be rendered speechless by her. "You really think I haven't gotten a good look at your wrist by now?" She turned her head to meet his eyes for a moment, a small smirk of satisfaction on her lips when she saw that his eyes were now dark with irritation. "Besides, my mother and I are well acquainted with Rumplestiltskin. Did you think that we would work with you without knowing every little thing that we could about your past? I've known for years,"

"And what is your point, m'lady?" he replied sarcastically.

"Just evening the playing grounds. Don't push me, captain," she said coolly, fastening her own black slacks.

"But you seem to enjoy it so much when I _push_," he quipped, torn between wanting to say something biting and something that would anger her. He seemed to have picked incorrectly, because she ignored him completely. Hook watched her walk into her strappy heels, still amazed at the transformation between Queen and mayor of Storybrooke. He still hadn't gotten used to the strange and new clothing, but he certainly didn't object. "What made that heart so hard, Regina?" he asked, not only wanting to rile her, but with a hint of genuine curiosity as well.

She let out a half laugh. "You've met my mother, what do you think?"

Hook strolled over to her casually, reaching out with his hook to carefully loop through one of her belt loops, pulling her closer. "I don't think that's entirely it, but you don't need to tell me, love. What does it matter to me? I've always been more _touchy_ than feely anyway,"

Regina sighed and shook her head, a hand on her hip, trying to ignore his clothed hips that were grazing hers. "These are _expensive_,"

He grinned at her, slowly removing his hook. "As you wish, my queen," he mocked with a bow, but didn't make a move to step out of her personal space.

"Are you going to move or do I have to make you?" she questioned him, annoyed.

"You know where to find me, love," he shrugged, taking a step back. "And the name's Killian. You best remember it next time," he said with a smile, his tone dark and lusty, continuing to step back and then turning to leave.

Regina shook her head again in a huff, adjusting her ruffled clothing and turning around to brush her hair through before he had even left the room. Something in her hated him, truly hated him for what he represented. He was just another lost, lonely soul with a dead heart who had nothing left in the world except for anger and lust for revenge. She hated him for being like her.

Most of all, she hated that she _did_ know where to find him, and that she'd probably find him the following night...

**The End**

* * *

_**A/n: I know, I know! It's not Captain Swan related, who knew? lol! I've been dying to write a oneshot for these two! This is totally a fave hook-up ship of mine. Not end game, but definitely a hot hook-up and I can so see them as a "frenemies with benefits" sort of relationship, both sort of broken and sad. I know Daniel was her true love, but I think she really started to feel something for Graham and is guilty about his death, even if she is trying to hide it. She had tried to replace the pain she felt about Daniel with him, and now he's gone and she's only left with more emptiness and guilt. Snow White smacked Gepetto without meaning too because of a little teensy bit of darkness, think of all Regina must do automatically without actually meaning it/thinking about it, because of all the blackness in her heart? Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. :D**_


End file.
